Not So Easy, Is It?
by AkumaKami64
Summary: New twist on an old idea. Instead of getting the cursed pie, Cyborg got something to prank a certain changeling and half-demon. The results, are more surprising then anyone would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Easy, is it?

Summary; New twist on an old idea. Instead of getting the cursed pie, Cyborg got something to prank a certain changeling and half-demon. The results, are more surprising then anyone would have thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating **to English**

Cyborg grinned to himself as he thought about the prank he was going to pull. On his way home, he had came across a strange stand in an alley. The woman was only selling a few odd things, a monkey hand being one of them. He was going to get the pie when he some old style handcuffs. They didn't have a key, but even if Robin or him couldn't make key, one of them could just break it. He was deciding who he should use it on. He thought about using it on Robin and Starfire, but that was honestly becoming a bit stale. Starfire was out since she might break it on accident any way. Robin would be too calm with anyone other than Starfire. Raven and Beastboy on the other hand...those two had been fighting a lot lately, so this might force them to get along. That or kill each other.

He noticed that Beastboy and Raven were siting on the couch, Beastboy watching TV and Raven reading. The only way those two got along was if they completely ignored each other, and they rarely did so. He walked up from be hide the couch and put them off before they realized he was doing anything. Their eyes went widen when they noticed they were chained together, causing Cyborg to snicker a little.

"What the hell Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled, he knew he was a deadman if he was stuck with Raven for any amount of time.

"Cyborg, you got ten seconds to get this thing off me," Raven warned in monotone, but deadly voice.

Cyborg gulped, "It doesn't have a key," he could see her about to snap, then added, "But can't you just phase through it? And can't he just morph into something smaller?" He suggested, pointing to Beastboy as he said that last part.

They both blinked and proceeded to face-palm. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos." Raven muttered, as Beastboy tried to shape-shift. Instead of either getting the result they wanted, the handcuffs started glowing purple and green on Raven's and Beastboy's ends respectively. The glows work their way to other end, slipping by the other glow. Once they reached the other ends, a white glowing ball formed at the center and started to grow.

"What's going on?" Beastboy yelled, trying to get his arm loose, as the orb reached the base of his arm.

"I have no idea!" Raven yelled, also attempting to get free.

Cyborg could only cover his eyes as his friends were fully engulfed by the glow. A moment later the glow died down, but the white orb was still there. Robin and Starfire rushed in at this point.

"Cyborg! What happened, we heard Raven and Beastboy yelling?" Robin asked before he saw the white orb.

"Friend Cyborg? Where are Friends Raven and Beastboy?" Starfire asked as she looked around for the two missing Titans.

Before he could answer, the orb exploded, with something smashing into the wall. They went over to the new crater in the wall and noticed green skin as the dust cleared. But it wasn't Beastboy, it was a Raven, if the costume was any indication. Her ears were pointed, her skin was green, her nails and teeth were sharper, and she had slit green eyes. She groaned as she looked up at them staring at her in shock, "What?"

"Cyborg!" A growling voice yelled from where the orb had been.

They all turned around and saw Beastboy, only he was missing everything they had come to associate with him. His ears were normal, as were his teeth and nails. His skin was grey, his eyes were purple, as was his hair, but normal looking other than that. The most important detail was that he was pissed. His eyes glowed white before he through his arm out in Cyborg's direction. Cyborg then flew backwards into the wall and through a portal. In the three seconds it took them to get over being shocked, Cyborg fell through a portal on the ceiling, landing face first on the ground.

Raven could only say one thing, "How the hell did you do that?"

Now someone might wonder why Raven was reacting like this. Take that she and Beastboy had switched powers, and coloring apparently, along with the fact he-the overly emotional and uneducated shape-shifter- had just used her powers without even trying. Now, combine that with the fact she's spent years to get the control she has and nothing is blowing up around Beastboy. Her reaction then should become justified. There is also that his eyes didn't double and turn red, but she wasn't sure if everything got transferred.

Beastboy shrugged as Cyborg got off the floor. "Umm, could someone explain what happened?" Robin asked, still dumb founded by theses turn of events. Starfire was busy looking back in forth between her friends. She wouldn't be sure if her friends had switched powers or genders if it wasn't for their clothing.

"Let's see: Cyborg puts old style handcuffs, which seem to have disappeared on us, Raven and I try to escape it through are respective powers, then to sum it all up an orb appeared and enlarged to the point that it consumed us both. You saw what happened after that, I assume. My only hypothesis is that those restraint were magical in nature and caused us to trade our powers." Beastboy explained calmly.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Did he just use the word 'hypothesis' correctly?" Raven asked, before she was lifted up by her foot.

"We switch powers and your more concerned about me using an enlarged vocabulary? And you say my intelligence is lacking." Beastboy said in an almost mocking voice. Oh how he had dreamed of getting payback for all the humilationRaven put him through and he had been given it on a silver platter. Unfortunately, he'd have to keep an eye on Raven. If he knew Raven, which he did, she would allow her pride to rule her and try to use his powers, thinking they would be easy to use. Beastboy chuckled to himself, he was going to get even with Raven without having to do anything to her. He'd just sit back and watch as she discovered it's not so easy to be him.

"No, my biggest concern is how you're using my powers so easily? And how to turn us back so I don't have to be the team's pet!" Raven yelled frustration as she tried to get free of the black energy holding her up.

Beastboy grinned as he released her, letting her fall a good five feet, "That's for me to know, and you to find out the hard way," He answered as she glared.

Robin rubbed his head in frustration, "Okay look, lets turn in for the night. Tomorrow, we try and figure out how to reverse this. Also, you two help the each other control your powers." Robin instructed.

"One condition!" Beastboypiped up, getting a raised eyebrow from the rest, "We only help each other at the minimum amount we deem necessary unless it becomes life threatening to any one." Beastboy said.

"Any particular reason why?" Robin asked confused.

"Yep, but I'm explaining none of them," Beastboy retort was, "It's this or I don't help at all," He added at Robin's glare, who relented with a nod.

Everyone left for bed, except Beastboy and Robin. "Okay Beastboy, why don't you want to help Raven with your powers?" Robin asked. Believe it or not, Robin knew that Beastboy had a good reason for doing almost everything he did.

"Well, we know how prideful Raven can be, and the look in her eyes to tells me she's going to try and use my powers with the minimum effort, trying to show me up. So, to save us time and energy, I'm going to let her crash down to earth so she'll actually listen to me. Trust me, my powers aren't something one should fool around...at least if they don't know what their doing," He added at Robin's "You're kidding me, right?" look.

Robin sighed, this is why he really hated not having superpowers, he had no idea what it was like to have them. "Okay Beastboy, I'll trust you on this since you're the expert here. I give permission to do whatever you have to do to make sure Raven doesn't end up endangering someone with your powers." Robin said.

Beastboy looked at him blankly for a moment, "You do realise you're giving me the right to do whatever I want to Raven, within the context of the law of course, without getting into any trouble right?" Beastboy asked, wondering if he heard right.

"I trust not to abuse it, especially since she's going through exactly what you went through." Robin explained.

"That's a reason not to humiliate her, not to let her try and get through it the same way I did." Beastboy retorted, you could tell he was getting upset at some old memories.

"Some how, I doubt you could stand by and let her go through whatever you did. I don't know it, and I won't pretend to understand what it was like, but I know two things: A. It was obviously hard for you to get through. B. Despite whatever difference you and Raven have, you're too kind to let someone suffer when they don't deserve it." Robin reasoned with a small smile as he left the living room.

"You might lose that bet Robin, cause I'm not sure what I should do yet. Help Raven or let her figure just how tough I got it?" Beastboy whispered to himself as he tellported to his room. Despite the odd feeling you get the first time, he really like doing that.

Raven was tossing and turning in her sleep. She let out a low roar as her mind felt like it was being shredded into little pieces. She tried so hard not to cry out in pain, and she only barely won. Suddenly the pain stopped and she fell fast asleep.

In his room, Beastboy sighed, "I'm really too nice at times."

End of Chapter

Well their you go, first chapter of a new story. BB and Raven switch powers, but BB seems to be handling Raven's powers pretty well. Can any of you guess why he can use her powers so well? Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Easy, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

bk00- Thank you and that is very close.

Thingone- Read the AN below. As for what else changes, you have to wait and see.

B00K Freak- Hey, anyone would want payback and he's not turning this down.

Techno Skittles- Thank you, I'll keep an eye out for it!

YoungTitan213- Close, but not entirely it. Honestly, he holds a bit of a grudge against Raven for all the harsh comments, but him just becoming an empath kinda of amplified it. Even though he has surprisingly good control, he wasn't expecting it so he was briefly overloaded with anger since Raven was also pretty pissed at the moment. He does have some old memories resurfacing and he knows he's going to have to explain more then he wants to. Whether he eases up, you'll have to wait and see. His hate just got unleashed, so the question is whether he'll reign it in anytime soon. I'll keep an eye out for your story

Mnicknack- Read the above.

BeastBoyfangirl - It's nice to know I got fans. You may be closer than anyone with that one simple guess.

Ymere- Very close, but there is another factor.

A.N. I forgot about this in the first chapter. A special thanks to flood125 for the suggestion about the 'pie and chain' thing, he thought of it before I could. Also, just about everyone is right on the guesses but are missing a few things.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Beastboy woke up to the feeling of an unaccustomed presence in his bed. He opened his eye and saw that Raven, her green coloring confirming it wasn't a dream, had somehow ended up in his bed last night. He blinked, trying to recall when she even came into his room, before she started to stir a little. He decided to play a little game as he phased through the bed. Raven awoke with a sneeze. She looked around and noticed she was in Beastboy's room. She frantically looked around, trying to remember when she arrived here. She remembered going to the bathroom to get something to help her irritated nose, then nothing. "How'd I get here?" She wondered out loud.

"I'd like to know that as well." Beastboy said casually from behind her, having phased out from the top bunk upside-down, now holding onto the metal bars to keep himself up.

This effectively scared Raven out her skin and she fell forward onto the floor, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She yelled as she got her breathing under control.

"Aren't you the one that's always saying you don't have a heart?" Beastboy asked with a very convincing confused look, causing Raven to growl.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven chanted in anger, throwing her hand outwards on instinct.

Beastboy smirked as she realized what happened and blushed. Her eyes widened as she was encased in black energy and lift up until she was right in front of his grinning, upside-down face.

"I think you forgot something. I'm the empathic and telepathic half-demon and you're the shape-shifter." He said, stressing the 'I'm' and 'You're'.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, now put me down already. The sooner we get our powers in the right bodies again, the better." She said in frustration, muttering that last bit to herself.

"You know what I really don't get?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue, as he lowered her to the ground.

"What, why my powers work so well for you?" She answered with some resentment.

"Why you want to change back so badly?" He asked, ignoring her previous response as he flipped right side up on his bed, crouched in front of her on the bed and looking down.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked in confusion.

"You cry to yourself almost every night about your powers, emotions, father, etc," He listed off as she looked at him with wide eyes, "Yet when you have a opportunity to express your feelings, you try and hurry along the time you have until you can get your powers back. So that raises the question, why is someone that so desperately wants to be rid of her curse want it back so badly?" He asked, his tone was neutral and his gaze was calculative.

"Ho-how do you know about that?" She stuttered in shock, she never let anyone know about her crying.

Instead of answering, he reached out his arm to the side of her head and snapped his fingers, causing Raven to cover her ears at the sudden pain, "Those ears aren't just for looks, and you're avoiding the question," He explained as she glared at him.

A knock on the door brought them out of conversation, "Beastboy, I heard screaming. Everything all right?" Robin asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Raven just snuck into bed with me, so I did something to make her scream." The former green now grey teen answered with a grin.

"...I'm going to pretend I was never here." Robin said, getting some images in his head he could have lived without.

"Wait! Robin, it's not what you think!" Raven yelled as Beastboy proceeded to laugh his ass off, causing her to glare at him as a blush worked its way onto her face, making her cheeks turn a little brown.

"What are you glaring at? I only told him the truth." Beastboy said smugly.

Raven growled at him, said growl being more animalistic then she intended. Beastboy smirked at her, "Come on, bring it Runt!" Beastboy said to her growl.

Raven didn't know why, but something told her to back down. She couldn't imagine why though. This was Beastboy, even if he was good at keeping her powers under control, he was still the same tofu-loving idiot that wouldn't hurt a fly. And why did she feel so aggravated by being called 'Runt'?

"Come on, time for breakfast." Beastboy said as he walked out the door. Raven growled as she followed.

As she entered the common room, her nose was blasted with the scent of meat. She saw Cyborg was fixing some bacon on the stove and walked over with a hungry look.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice cut through her fog of mind rather easily. She looked over and saw Beastboy munching on some tofu.

She glared as the fog dissipated completely and ignored him, "Cyborg, can I have some of that?" She asked in her regular monotone voice.

He looked uncertainly between the two before giving her some. She looked at Beastboy, who had an expression that said 'Don't say I didn't warn you.', before taking a bite out of the bacon, as the Titans all watched for her reaction. The instant she swallowed it, she fell to the floor, clutching her head and screaming. Three of the four other titans were at her side in an instant.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Robin asked as she continued to scream her head off.

She heard...roaring. Nothing but the roars of animals yet...she understood them. _'Come on, go hunt something!' 'Beat these weaklings into the ground!' 'Show the masked one who the real Alpha is!'_

"Told you not to." Beastboy said simply as he walked over to her.

"What is happening to Friend Raven?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Her instincts, or 'Inner Animals' if you prefer, are riled up due to the meat." He explained calmly as she continued to cry even as her voice started to become hoarse.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robin asked.

"We, no. Me, maybe," He said as he crouched in front of Raven, "Raven," He said calmly, which she didn't response to, "Raven!" He all but yelled causing her head to snap towards him, looking at him with wide eyes. The voices had stopped just like that, "Sleep...," He whispered so low, none of the others could hear him. This word seemed to echo in her head as the voices/roars seemed to yawn and...-whimper?- before vanishing completely...for now. She looked up at him as she panted, trying to regain her voice. He stood up and held out a hand for her. She looked at his hand for a moment before growling and getting up by herself. She walked out of the common room, her appetite ruined.

"Man, what was that about?" Cyborg asked, not getting Raven's reaction.

"She's a runt trying to run before she can even stand on her own." Beastboy answered cryptically as began to follow Raven.

"And what does that make you?" Robin asked, understanding some of Beastboy's message.

"A loner wondering why he bothers at times," He answered as cryptically as the first as he exited the room, leaving three confused titans.

Raven's Room

Raven glared at the floor as she sat on her bed and thought about the current events. It was no longer Beastboy having her powers that had the concern of her, it was her having his powers. He seemed to already have a natural grasp of her powers, yet...she tried changing last night before she somehow ended up in his room. She couldn't even figure out how to start changing. Then this morning, it wasn't the incident with the bacon that had her attention most, it was what he called her earlier, 'Runt'. That one word spoke millions more in her mind: Weakling, Pathetic, Hopeless, Useless, Pitiful, Worthless. The list went on and on. She had no idea why one word meant so much from him, but it did. The thought of him thinking that she was...a runt made her blood boil.

"You okay?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Beastboy leaning against the wall next to her bed. He looked concerned about her.

"That the reason you don't eat meat?" She asked, with a growl

"That's why I stopped, but not why I don't now," He answered simply, "I take it you're not ready to listen to me yet?" He asked with a glare as his answer.

"Guess we're going to need new names until we get our powers switched back," Raven said sarcastically, "Guess I'm Beastgirl until this is over."

"You're no Beast," Raven looked up confused and saw he was looking at her with a glare, "You're no Beast, you're barely an animal, Runt." He said as he phased through the wall.

Raven glared at the spot where he had been, _'I swear to Azar, before this is over, I'll show him that I'm no runt!'_ She vowed to herself as she tried to calm her anger.

Beastboy's Room

Beastboy leaned against the wall as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, someone's going to owe me for this crap, cause I just know getting her to listen to me is going to be hell," He muttered to himself.

_'Haha, I'm sure little Rea Rea wouldn't mind giving us some 'rewards' for helping her in the end,'_ A voice cackled in his head.

_'Well, well, well, I was wondering when one of you might show up. Not surprised it was you two,'_ He thought back with a smirk.

**_'Well, what do you know? I didn't even have to say anything for you to notice me!'_** another voice said in his head.

_'I'm not going to have any problems with you guys right? I really don't want to go through that again,'_ Beastboy thought, annoyed.

_'As long as I get to see that sexy, formerly grey ass in one of our suits, I'm good!'_ The First voice responded with glee and hunger.

**_'I'm...content watching the Runt squirm as she tries to become a beast without our help.' _**The Second Voice responded, with something close to sadistic satisfaction.

_'If either of you two try anything with her and I find out...'_ He left the rest hanging as his eyes started glowing red.

_'Now King, why would we try to harm Raven?'_ First Voice asked mockingly.

_**'After all, she is the one we all desire as our mate, even if she needs to learn who the Alpha is,'**_ Second Voice said with a dark chuckle

End of Chapter

That's number two! Raven somehow ended up in Beastboy's bed and Beastboy has a little fun! Raven gets her first taste of instinct and indirectly vowed to prove herself to Beastboy. And Beastboy has a conversation with two unknown entities. Question to Ponder; How or why was Raven in Beastboy's bed? Why does Beastboy seem to like picking on Raven? Why does Raven hate Beastboy calling her Runt? What did Beastboy's words to the team about himself and Raven mean? What does he mean Raven's not a Beast and barely an animal? And who was he talking to at the end?


	3. Chapter 3

Not So Easy, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A.N. **Please read.** To everyone that answered the questions, I'm sorry to say I won't tell who's correct or incorrect this chapter. The reason being that I will most likely ruin a good chunk of the story if I do. However, just about every question will be answered between this chapter and chapter five I believe. Sorry, I was looking forward to answering your guesses too. Never thought I'd get so many people getting close on the important details.

DarkRapture- Really? I don't remember telling anything that would answer these questions.

bk00- They weren't rhetoric, but I'd hate to ruin the surprises.

Novus Ordo Seclorum- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. All of yours will be answered in time.

- Don't worry, he has a reason. Debatable good.

Ymere- I just figured it would motivate people to read and review.

Dante665- Thanks, I got a good beta.

BeastBoyfangirl- You're welcome. Really, they did that?

EdStargazer- Wow, that one I don't mind answering. It's actually very close to being completely right.

YoungTitan213- That was the idea, I just never realized so many people would guess so well that it would ruin things if I answered them. That very last part, yes there is something else going on with the 'King' thing.

Beta-Dragon_Wizard91.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Beastboy watched Raven with a bored expression. They were currently in the training room. He hadn't come to do any actual training, more to keep an eye on Raven, who was trying to shape-shift. While she had gotten close to starting the change, all she really did was end up with a look of constipation. Beastboy was sitting at the other side of the room from Raven, since her glaring was starting to get annoying, spinning a few rubber balls in the air to pass the time. While he was getting a bit of a sadistic kick out of this, he actually would help her if she asked. The condition with Robin was mainly so he wasn't forced to help her.

A grunt brought him out of his musing as Raven collapsed to the floor, the mental strain was starting to take its toll on her. The reawakening Instincts in her head weren't helping any either. He sighed as he made his way over to her. She looked up at him with a weak glare, hating the fact that she felt so weak right now. "I'll give you this. You're persistent and stubborn for a Runt," He said as she continued to glare, "Why is it that you are so determined not to use or even ask me for help?" He asked, curious. This seem to go beyond mere pride.

"How?" She asked, getting a raised eyebrow, "I strove for years to get the control I had. How is it that when you get my powers, you can use them as if you were born for them without them going crazy?" She all but screamed at him.

"Hmm, what was it you were trying to control exactly?" He asked, his voice seemed to be both amused and mocking.

"You know damn well what happens when I lose control!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Are we referring to your demonic powers, your Rage, or your emotions in general?" He asked, his voice unchanged.

"All of it!" She screamed once more.

Beastboy merely raised an eyebrow at her, "Rage is against you because you didn't give her a choice. She either allowed herself to die off or side with Trigon and continue to exist. You refrain from using your demon powers, thus allowing Rage and every other emotion you reject to grab onto them. Your powers will never fade and if they latch onto enough, neither will they. Hell, I'm sure almost every emotion grabbed onto a bit to insure their survival. Your other emotions are just trying to keep you from becoming an emotionless doll," He said in an annoyed voice, like he was talking to an idiot.

"But I can't control them!" Raven yelled in frustration.

"Then they're not yours!" Beastboy yelled back as she stepped back in shock, "If you're not the one in control of your powers or emotions then you can't call them yours! You don't get it, do you! Trigon set you up for this! He knew that Azar and the Azarathians would take you in and teach you not to use your 'dark' emotions! You not using any emotion period was just the bonus that made manipulating you all the easier! You're not controlling your emotions! You're trying to kill them!" Beastboy all but shouted at her.

"Ho-how do you know all that?" Raven asked in shock, "How do you know about Azar, Azarath, or that Trigon even planned this?"

Beastboy narrowed his eyes and snorted, "I knew about you long before we ever met," A darker grin appeared on his face as she stared at him in confusion and a little fear, "You really think it was a coincidence that I ended up in the same city as you?" He asked amusedly.

"You came here-" Raven started

"Looking for you," Beastboy finished her thought.

"Why? What did you want from me?" Raven asked, completely confused about this whole thing.

Beastboy grinned and flicked her on the forehead, "That's one of my secrets, _Human Runt_!" He said with a laugh.

Raven had closed her eyes when he flicked her forehead. When she open her eyes, she saw that he was gone from sight. _'Is he right? Could Trigon have planned things out this well and this far that he knew how I, my emotions, and my powers would react to the Azarathian training? Is it possible that Rage and the others would help fight off Trigon if I didn't restrict them as much?' _She thought to herself, _'How could Beastboy know so much about me before even meeting me?' _She made her way to the door, "Beastboy, who or what are you really?" She asked herself out loud, before heading to her room.

**Roof of the Tower**

Beastboy stood on the edge and watched as the sun began to set. He sighed to himself as he thought about his conversation with Raven. _'Well I'm impressed King, you actually scared her a little back there without even using any powers!'_ The first voice from earlier cackled in his head, with his usual maddening voice.

_'What is it Lust?' _Beastboy asked, knowing his other selves usually didn't pop up without a reason.

_'Well, someone wants to talk to you, and I think you know who,'_ Lust answered as another presence made itself known in Beastboy's mind.

_'What do you want Trigon?'_ Beastboy asked, already sounding annoyed.

Trigon growled in anger at the former Shape-shifter's tone, _**'I came here to see why my connection to Raven seemed different. Imagine my surprise to find out that you and her have switched all your powers,' **_He said with a calculative tone.

_'Get to the point, bastard half-breed,' _Beastboy said as his annoyance grew.

_**'What did you call me mortal!'**_ Trigon roared in anger at the boy's insolence.

_'Oh, get off your high horse already! We both know that you're the bastard child of a god and a mortal, as much as you hate to admit it. Someone related to the ancestors of the present day Azarathians,' _Beastboy commented without the slightest amount of fear.

Trigon 'stared' at the boy that currently wielded his daughter's powers with narrowed yet curious eyes, _**'What happened to you? No mortal can stand up to someone like me without fear unless they go through something terrible, even by my standards,'**_ Trigon asked, having never met a being like this.

Beastboy smirked, _'That proves it...' _He thought with a victorious tone.

_**'Proves what?'**_ Trigon asked, not sure where this was going.

_'That you're not the devil. Because if you were, you'd know I'm already damned to hell,'_ Beastboy thought with a laugh, _'Now get out of my head. I've had enough of talking to you,'_ Beastboy thought as Trigon felt himself completely pushed out of Beastboy's mind.

_**'Hmm, nicely done Your Highness,' **_The other voice from earlier said in it's calm and smooth voice, only to be greeted with silence, _**'What's wrong?'**_

_'I think...we've over-stayed our welcome,' _He answered in a tired voice.

_**'How long are we staying?' **_The unnamed voice asked, and Beastboy could tell the others were listening,

Beastboy smirked before answering out loud, "Until the rapture falls to pieces."

**Underworld**

Deep within his domain, Trigon's eyes were wide in shock and confusion,_** 'What did this mortal do that could have earned him a place in hell?' **_He wondered to himself. He now looked forward to when he met the boy face-to-face. Changeling or Half-Demon, he was truly an interesting being.

**Nevermore**

Raven looked at her collective emotion with a mildly surprised look. Each one looked like they were getting over a headache or a hangover. All the main ones were there and they all had the same changes as her. Rude, Happy, Timid, Brave, Wisdom, Knowledge, Love, Lust, and surprisingly Rage. What was even more surprising was the way the last three were acting. Love looked a little...energized for lack of a better term. She seemed like she was about to run out of there just to work off some energy. Lust looked like she was hungry. Not sex hungry, just hungry. Rage was...smiling a happy-class smile. Everyone else was more or less the same.

Raven pointed at Lust and Love before speaking, "I'm not even going to ask," She then turned to Rage, "What are you happy about?" She asked, a little unnerved by her smile.

"Someone finally figured it out..." She answered in a voice that spoke of pure happiness.

It took a moment for Raven to understand what she meant, "So he was right?" She asked for confirmation.

Rage nodded, "Right down to Trigon having planned us being raised by those pacifists," Rage said, her smile never leaving, "The question now is, are you going to use this or forget you ever learned it and go back to your old self," She asked, with little conviction in her voice.

"Why would I do that?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Same reason you want your powers back. You're afraid. Afraid to change, afraid to face what you are without these restrictions. You're practically a trained dog, not knowing how to adapt to true freedom," Rage said with a smirk.

"What does that make you?" Raven asked in anger.

"The part of the dog that wants to be a wolf," She answered cryptically.

There was an uneasy silence after this. Raven finally broke it with another question, "Does anyone know what's going on with Beastboy?" She asked, knowing that her emotions sometimes understood things better then her.

"Perhaps it is an effect of him becoming a half-demon and an empath?" Knowledge offered.

"Maybe our former powers are involuntary bringing out his darker side?" Wisdom thought out loud.

"Maybe we should just ask him?" Rude asked rather bluntly, causing almost everyone to look at her oddly, "What? What's the point of coming up with every idea the brainiacs can think of when we haven't even bothered to ask him?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

Raven relented with a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it in the morning," Raven said reluctantly as she made her way to the Forbidden Door.

"Was that really a good idea?" Wisdom asked Rude after Raven left.

Rude sighed in annoyance, "Look, from what I can tell, there is more to Beastboy then we all thought. What I noticed though, is that he never lied about anything. He may not give us an answer, like when he said it was his secret, but he has never lied so far. I figured we should get whatever answers we can before trying to make up any ideas of our own. Saves me the headache!" Rude explained, causing the others to blink at her reasoning.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there's another one. Beastboy offers to help Raven, ends in a fight with her, has a strange conversation with Trigon, confused and scared Raven some, and Raven and her emotions are trying to figure out what's going on with Beastboy. Questions to ponder; How does Beastboy know so much about Raven and Trigon? Why did he come to Jump City looking for her? Why or what does he mean by "I'm already damned to hell"? Who is the other voice in his head? What does he mean by he over-stayed his welcome? Or about the Rapture?

Bonus Question: Can anyone guess where I got the line, 'Until the rapture falls to pieces' from?


	4. Chapter 4

Not So Easy, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

BeastBoyfangirl- You are correct, no one does, yet. And no guesses? Awww, and I liked it when you guessed.

Dante665-1. Not quite. 3. One of those is correct. 5. It's more personal than professional. 6. That part's a surprise. Bonus. Bingo, we have a winner!

FelynxTiger- He's OOC because I've messed with his past ever so slightly.

warprince2000- I don't plan on it, but it's a possibility in the possible sequel.

G. Login- ...While that is incorrect, I'm going to have to remember that fallen angel part for future ideas.

shadowassassian- I know next to nothing about Bioshock.

AN: I would like to apologize again for what happened with the answers last time. I didn't realize just what the effects of giving the answers to those questions would be until I read your reviews. Though it will NOT be a regular thing. Those were my longest reviews yet...

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Beastboy's eyes, having been sleeping, shot open as he sensed someone coming into his room. He couldn't tell that Raven came in the first night because his brain wasn't completely in tune with Raven's powers the first night, meaning he could only sense who was in the Tower, but not where in the tower. After about twenty-four hours, you couldn't sneak up on him anymore then you could when he had his own powers. He didn't need that to figure out just who was in his room. The footsteps themselves ruled out Starfire since she floated to her destination usually. They weren't heavy enough to be Cyborg. The lacking of the smell of cheap hair gel-Yes, he could still smell that stuff! - left only one person, Raven. However, the powers he currently had DID tell him something weird. Raven was still asleep.

"And who might you be?" He asked as he rolled over to face the green girl, propping his head on his hand. She didn't look any different, except that her eyes were completely white- no iris, no pupil. She also had a curious expression mixed with a little fear and sadness. "Her 'Beast' or something?" He asked, sarcasm dripping at the word 'Beast'.

'Raven' seemed to get even sadder at this, turning her gaze to the floor. She barely raised her head when she spoke, "Runt," She said, just above a whisper.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow at this, 'Could it be her animal side realizing that she needs my help?' He wondered to himself, moving into a sitting position, "Who am I?" He asked her, curious to her answer.

She looked unsure of something, "Alpha? Loner?" She asked, clearly not sure what he was.

Beastboy was slightly shocked by her words. She basically just admitted he was Alpha material, not something he expected from any part of Raven at the moment. She also might have figured him out a little, ironically. "What do you want?" He asked, wondering just what she wanted exactly.

She actually smiled, showing off her new fangs. She cautiously moved closer to him, as if he would strike her at any moment. She moved until she was crouched right in front of him, before rubbing her head under his chin, "Lo-Lone Alpha help Runt? Make Runt worthy?" She asked hopefully.

She actually sounded really cute to Beastboy like that, who gently pulled her back and looked her in the eye, "Worthy of what?" He asked with a small smile.

She looked positively gleeful by this point, "You!" She all, but screamed.

Beastboy's eyes went wide at this, "What?" He whispered out, more than a little surprise.

She 'stared' at him with what he could tell was the look that a female wolf gives when she desperately wants an Alpha to choose her as his mate. The devotion, love, and desire he could sense behind those eyes were without measure. He never once though anyone, let alone Raven, even just one part of her, could feel anything like that for him of all people. "Why?" He asked, almost breathlessly.

Her expression and tone remained unchanged as she spoke, "Lone Alpha always helped Runt, not matter how mean she be. He kept her from sinking into her loneliness. He gave her hope while she only gave pain in return. Now, Runt has Alpha's powers and he her's, and still, he as strong as ever, even with all his pain," Beastboy's eyes widened and narrowed an instant later, making her nervous, "Ru-Runt no de-deserve one as great as him, b-but if he grants her this chance, she will make him proud and be Runt no more," She vowed, stuttering under his intense stare.

Beastboy stared at the girl in front of him, before closing his eyes in thought. Animals had a sixth sense for the emotions of others. Not empathy or telepathy, but something that made them so much more in tune to everything then "sentient" beings. He let out a small smile before chuckling a bit, "Very well Runt, if you can get your otherselves to agree to all of this, I will show you the path to becoming stronger...and I'll consider making you my mate," He said gently as happy tears began to roll down her cheeks. He held her close as she continued to cry for a moment while he rubbed her back. Unknown to her, he put used his powers to make her fall asleep faster._ 'It feels good, not acting like a jerk right now,'_ He thought as he laid her down in his bed and turned to leave the room.

**Several Hours Later**

Raven woke up and found herself, yet again, in Beastboy's bed. She yawned and stretched in an almost cat-like manner. She looked around and was surprised to see it was almost seven A.M., Beastboy wasn't still in bed, and she was just waking up. It was usually the other way around. She got up and headed towards the common room, wanting to find the former Changeling.

Before she did, her nose started twitching as she caught what she believed was a scent. Apparently, her senses weren't instantly at Beastboy's level. The scent had to be his because it reeked of the fading smell of tofu and animals. Oddly, there was something else that sent a shiver up her spine. There was no describing it, but it smelled like something else was mixed in, something like copper, she guessed.

The scent led her away from the common room and towards the roof. As she got closer and the smell got stronger, she noticed that she was starting to feel warmer and a little sluggish. She opened the door and saw Beastboy standing on the edge, looking over the still dark city with a blank look. He suddenly gave a small smile and looked at Raven right as the sun started to rise. For a moment, Raven swore she saw Beastboy as he had always been: green, grinning, and unintimidating. As the image faded, she finally truly saw where the connection- the similarity- was. His eyes still had this look that had always confused her. It was an old and wise look that most couldn't find or see. That look always told her Beastboy hadn't been a boy in a long time, no matter how he acted.

"Hey Rea, something you need?" He asked, as she approached him, with a smile that made her wonder if he was reading her mind.

Raven took a deep breath as she looked into the horizon with a slightly sad expression, "I'm sorry," She whispered out without warning.

Beastboy gained a truly confused expression at this, "For what?" He asked, not having seen this coming.

"I'm sorry I've been snapping at you this whole time. It's just so infuriating to see you use my powers so well while barely trying and I can't even begin to use yours. If you don't want to help me anymore, I understand," She said with a slightly strained look, apologizing never had been one of her strong points.

Beastboy stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Raven," He said, causing her to look at him with hopeful eyes, "All you needed to do was ask," He said as she gave a small smile until he started to frown, "There's something else you want to ask, right?"

Raven looked a little nervous at this. Apparently, the fact that she didn't need to suppress her emotions had registered, even if she tried not to show as much. Preventing mass destruction was a great motivator, "I was wondering...um.. why have you...?" She stumbled over her words, trying to find a polite way to say this.

"Why have I been acting like a jerk to you?" He finished as she flinched ever so slightly, "It's okay, I'll admit I've been a bastard since this whole thing started," He sighed and paused to collect his thoughts, "There are a lot of reasons for it actually. One part was that when we first switched, the empathy kicked in faster than I could control it and I got a bit of your anger at the time, but that's just a drop of the ocean. Some of it was to motivate you," Raven raised an eyebrow at that, "Didn't me calling you 'Runt' tick you off enough to try and prove me wrong?" He asked with a smirk, which she nodded to with realization in her eyes, "Another reason was to 'humble' you a little, seeing as I KNEW you would turn down my help," She looked a little sheepish at that, "Last of the good reason was to see just how well you could do on your own," He explained, causing her to frown at him.

"Good reasons?" She asked in her regular monotone voice.

"Then comes the not so good reasons," Beastboy said a little sheepishly, "A lot of it was a bit of payback," He admitted as she raised an eyebrow, "Well, you always seem to pick on me and I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. However, since everyone would think the Beast had come back, I couldn't do that until this gave me an excuse to act differently than what you think is my regular self," He explained.

"Regular self? What do yo-" The question died in her throat as she stared at Beastboy in a growing understanding, "You've been acting this whole time?" She asked in a very surprised voice.

"A mask of stupidity and happiness works a lot better than an apathic and cold one," He said with a smirk.

"Why?" Was all she could ask.

Beastboy's gaze hardened as he looked down, towards the bottom of the tower, "You're not the only one with a past better kept unknown," He muttered darkly as a black, shadow like aura surrounded him for an instant before disappearing.

Raven stared at Beastboy for a moment, hiding how unnerved that had just made her. She now understood what people felt like when trying to figure out the mystery they thought her to be. However, she also understood to some extent what it's like to have people forcibly- by verbal or physical means- try and get you to answer them. Beastboy had at least _acted _persistent in the long run to try and figure her out, but he very rarely, if ever, crossed a certain line.

With this in mind, she placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his apparent brooding. "Listen Beastboy, I know I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I can tell you have some things that you keep hidden. I don't know what they are...or why you originally came looking for me, but if you ever want to tell someone...my door is open and my lips are sealed," She offered with a weak smile as Beastboy blinked at her before grinning and reaching up to ruffle her hair.

"You know, without your paranoia of losing control, you're actually pretty good with emotional problems," He commented before looking over her body- still clad in her usual uniform- as the grin changed slightly, "And green looks damn good on you," He said as he licked his lips, causing Raven to blush a brownish color.

Instead of pulling up her hood and/or leaving, she actually gave a playful smirk, "Hmm, maybe we should stay like this? After all, with you being able to control my powers so well, we'd never have to worry about my powers acting up," She said with a sensual voice, greatly surprising Beastboy even as he hid it.

'_Either she's finally taking my advice about this situation or Lust took over_,' He thought to himself as an equally playful smirk came to his face, "But then we'd have to worry about you going primitive on us," He said as they slowly crept closer to each other.

"Well, I guess you'd have to restrain me, wouldn't you?" Raven said suggestively, a very animal grin working onto her face, causing Beastboy to almost lose his composure as he stood directly in front of her.

'_Strike that, pheromones must be hitting her. Hello puberty!_' He thought humorously, "Maybe, but question is, how to do so?" He asked as they slowly started to lean forward, "I could lock you in a cage?" He said as their faces were half-a-foot away from each other, "Tie you to my bed?" One inch apart, "Or maybe I should just put a collar of that pretty little neck of yours?" He said as there was barely any distance between them.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A voice shouted from the doorway, causing them both to stop just short of kissing. They looked over and saw Cyborg, being the one that yelled and was now snickering, Starfire, grinning and giggling, and Robin, wide eyed and surprised, standing there.

For an instant, time stopped for Raven and Beastboy- For the same reason at that. In Beastboy's mind, he heard cursing in several different languages, all cursing in ways that would impress the Devil himself. Raven's mind, however, was almost completely blank. All her emotions and growing instinct were deadly silent, like the calm before the storm.

"How long have you been standing there?" Beastboy asked, obviously ticked off now. He idly noticed that Raven was trembling a little and her bangs were hiding her eyes.

"Long enough to know we need to install the option of our rooms being sound proof," Robin said as he continued to stare at Beastboy and..."Where'd Raven go?" He asked before he and the others heard a growling noise and noticed Beastboy's surprised expression. They slowly turned and saw a green saber-tooth tiger glaring and growling at them. Robin and Cyborg took off screaming into the tower as Starfire flew upwards to avoid the feline that chased after them.

Beastboy blinked before muttering, "Had to piss her off this much to transform? She holds back way too much," He looked up at Starfire who was looking at him curiously, "You do realize that if she 'somehow' ends up in your room, she's likely to destroy everything pink, right?" He asked, the threat obvious even to the alien princess, who gulped slightly.

"Umm...Beastboy?" She asked as he 'Hmmed' questionably in response, "My people have slightly more... 'enhanced hearing' then humans do and.." She left the rest hanging.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow at this, "What'd ya hear?" He asked curiously.

"I actually arrived here before our friends, so...I believe everything," She answered with some shame in her eyes, "I apologize for listening in on your personal conversation-" She apologized only for Beastboy to bring a hand up to stop her and sigh.

"Does Robin or Cyborg know?" He asked almost emotionlessly, sending a shiver up Starfire's spine as she gave a negative, "Are you going to tell?" He asked in the same tone, causing her to shake her head again, "Then you got nothing to be sorry for," He said with a small smile which she returned in earnest.

"Thank You Friend," She said gratefully, before starting to fly towards the ground again. She paused in her walk when she reached the door, "Oh, and Beastboy?" She called out getting a raised eyebrow, "I offer the same counseling Raven has suggested concerning your secrets as well," She said kindly.

Beastboy's grin turned a little seductive, "And her other suggestion?" He asked as Starfire started blushing. One thing that the others never realized was that Starfire was not innocent beyond being a virgin. _'Girl is more perverted than I am. Considering the hormonal side effect of my original powers, that's saying something,'_ Beastboy never forgot the alien porn he found in Starfire's room. As for how Beastboy knew what they said- He turned into a Tameranian once and well... let's just say he and Starfire had an accident no one ever found out about.

"Apologies Beastboy, but I am attempting a relationship with a different person," Starfire said nervously before making a bold statement, "However, if my current attempt at love fails, you shall be the 'top of my list', I believe is the saying? I mean no offense Friend," She had heard that other's sometimes take offense when someone seeks a relationship only after their current relationship ended.

Beastboy's eyes widened a bit at this, before regaining his grin, "So, will Robin be tying you up or is he going to grovel before his princess?" He asked causing her to blush again and leave before Beastboy came up with any more ideas...even if they were appealing to her and needed to be filed away for future reference.

Beastboy chuckled as she left, he had always loved teasing people, and it was so easy if you knew how. He then sighed yet continued to smile, "Guess I better make sure Rea doesn't kill them," He said in amusement as he phased through the floor.

As he left, a large brown hawk flew down and stared at the spot where Beastboy had been. Its yellow eyes suddenly turned black, include the whites of its eyes, and it seemed to give a dark grin, **"Kid hasn't changed much, the blackness of his soul still rivals even my own," **It said with pride in its inhuman voice. The bird's eyes suddenly turned back to normal. It shook its head and looked around, seeming confused, before flying off.

**Meanwhile**

Beastboy smirked as he saw the destruction the green she-tiger had done in the living room in a few short moments. A lot of claw marks were in the halls, but in here: there was that, furniture torn to shreds, broken items everywhere, a shattered window or two, and two terrified Titans hanging near the top of the cabinets with said tiger below them. He decided to show a little mercy on the two. That and he needed to see how much work Raven needed with this form, "Yo Raven! Why don't you take on someone your own size!" He yelled as she stopped and stared at him, spotting the feral grin on his face. The instinctive part of her told her to back down. The more human side, however, was still as head-strong as ever and much less level headed at this time. With a roar, she charged forward with her fangs bared.

Beastboy's grin almost instantly faded into a frown when she charged. Her speed would impress humans, but she was barely even half of what a saber was capable of- his being well around fifty miles per hours in that form. Her charge was sloppy, almost tripping over her own feet at times. She was single minded in her attack, ignoring everything except him. But most of all, her transformation was weak. A transformation was not set in stone with his powers. With it, a person could become as physically perfect as mentally possible- basically meaning your only limitation was your own mind. Some of the muscles were under or over developed, her jaw wasn't wide enough, one of her two saber teeth wwas shorter then the other, her tail was shorter then it should, her claws weren't the correct size or sharpness, and her neck was a bit too long._ 'So many holes and openings, she's more vulnerable than a newborn.' _Beastboy thought to himself in an almost disappointed tone.

As Raven got close, his leg shot up and his foot was rammed into a tiny space between her jugular and head, before dodging under her now failed leap. She lay sprawled on the floor, struggling to breathe as she stood once more, staring at Beastboy in shock, as did Cyborg and Robin from their hanging positions. He merely smirked at her, "You really think I don't know how to take down the forms I've been using for nearly a decade?" He asked humorously as he approached the tiger, not afraid in the slightest. He gently stroked her head as he knelt beside her, "You did well for a first try, now change back so you can get some rest, you'll need it," He whispered softly as she growled contently.

Raven slowly began to change, her fur receding, bone and muscles reforming, and organs shifting into different places. It was hell really, like being thrown into an inferno and then into a blizzard. As it ended, her uniform and cloak was shredded and she had passed out from the pain. He gently picked her up and looked towards the two gaping, now-ground level teens, "You two can clean this up," He said before teleporting away.

The two shook their heads before looking around the room. They stared at the destruction before Robin sighed, "I blame you for this," He muttered in defeat.

"Me! What I'd do? And man, why don't you make them clean this up!" Cyborg yelled in outrage.

Robin stared at his friend and teammate like he was an idiot for a moment, "You talked me into ease-dropping on them and blew our cover, which caused Raven to do this in the first place. As for your other question, the one that did this turned into a Saber-Tooth Tiger and the one that stopped said tiger not only has the powers of an empathic half-demon, but took down said tiger with one kick. Do you really want to even suggest to them that they should clean this up themselves?" He answered as he made his way to a closet. Cyborg sighed in defeat before joining their 'fearless' leader in starting the cleanup.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there's Ch.4! Raven's 'Animal' side makes an appearance, Beastboy reveals a lot of things, and Raven finally transform for the first time. To all those whose reviews were finally answered, yes I planned on giving those reasons, though you all may have worded it better. QTP: What was it exactly that took over Raven? Was that all it really wanted? Were those Beastboy's real reasons or even all of them? What are his secrets? Whose's offer will Beastboy take up first if at all? Why was he acting for so long? And who or what was that with the hawk? Read and Review Please! Akumakami64 Signing out!


End file.
